


First Encounter

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But they're not husbands in this work, Fighting, Iwaizumi is super salty, Just badass spies, M/M, Oikawa is sassy, Romantic Comedy, Super Spy Husband AU!, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship has never been easy - their first encounter is proof of that.</p><p>Oikawa would say it was inevitable. Iwa-chan is a shy guy and sometimes it takes alot to coax him out of his shell<br/>If you asked Iwaizumi, he'd tell you it's because Oikawa was a flat-out idiot who jumped at any opportunity to make his life a living hell</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasure to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> I've received a few requests for this one so I finally present you with their first encounter  
> Also I've had to split this fic up in to 2 parts so the next half should be out soon
> 
> Enjoy

 

Guys, I don't like bragging but let me just brag about this okay because  
  


LOOK AT THIS. EVERYONE JUST STOP SCROLLING AND LOOK AT IT. Do you recognise which SS work this art is from? (answer: Wedding!!) ISN'T THIS INCREDIBLE??? I still can't believe someone has drawn this FROM MY FIC!! MY VERY OWN FIC!! I'm over the moon guys like this is insane. A huge thank you to everyone who has read any of my works, kudos, comments, art, ANYTHING. You are so wonderful and I hope you have a fantastic day.  
  
P.S.) this lovely art was done by Mirai which you can find [here](http://ofmeldingdays.tumblr.com/post/142511065169/oh-my-god-he-rushed-over-pausing-to-shove) and you can find her art (SHE ALSO DID ANOTHER SS PIECE!!) over [here](http://ofmeldingdays.tumblr.com/tagged/.my-art)  
  
THANK YOU MIRAI! These are so great ♡

⚜

 

The hallways of the HQ headquarters were unusually peaceful if not for the lonesome man making his way through the corridor.

The heavy thuds of his military boots reflected his strong presence as he marched along, head held high. He was unexpectedly under average in height, and his smooth gait seemed to propel him effortlessly through the avenues, having just returned from his six week journey. His eyes flickered about like searchlights. They were almond-shaped, a deep earthy-brown, and very quick. His hair was a tousled mess and the man ran a hand through the stiff strands.

When it comes to a B rank mission, six weeks generally isn’t a long to be gone. But this was Iwaizumi Hajime we were talking about; and he is, if anything, a man of enormous talent.

The worn dufflebag thumped against his shoulder at each stride, the momentum giving him comfort. The agent inhaled, taking in the familiar scent of old sandalwood and lemon disinfectant. It felt good to be back.

Iwaizumi wiped his cheek with the back of his hand subconsciously. He’d just landed from an eleven hour flight and desperately needed a shower. _Not yet though._ There was still one final place he needed to visit and he felt the growing anticipation. Afterall, it _had_ been six weeks.

He readjusted his bag strap and fastened his pace. He’d almost made it through the corridor if not for the sudden crowd of cadets who swarmed toward his direction. The rackety sounds of lively chatter filled the air and Iwaizumi paused, then wedged himself to the side to avoid the mob. He’d forgotten it was recruitment season.

The large group prattled on as they raided the entire walkway. A girl with long, mouse-brown hair glanced over at him, only to do a double take. She let out a strangled squeak and latched on to her friend’s arm.

“Oh my god, look, it’s Iwaizumi! Over there! That’s him!” she whispered in a very-audible hiss. The group paused, heads snapped over at him with immediate recognition, then awe. Their eyes _glowed_ with admiration and they fidgeted with excitement.

Iwaizumi flashed an awkward smile. _Did they alway_ _s start off this young?  
_ He held a hand up in a brief wave and they chittered excitedly, eyes wide as they fawned at him squeezing his way through.

 

“Good evening, Iwaizumi-kun!”

“Hello.”

“How was the mission, sir?”

“Fine.”

“When did you arrive?”

“Just now.”

“Are you excited about the new changes?”

 _No._ “It’s always nice to see new faces.” He replied instead.

 

The group fluffed up at his comment, immediately warming up to him. They stepped aside to let him through, jabbing each other with their elbows when he ambled past. A tall boy leaned in eagerly, poking his head out from the crowd. “I always did pin you as being a team leader, sir!” he called out. “So, what’s going to happen to your old nickname? Are we still allowed to call you the lone wolf?” he chirped with a teasing grin.

Iwaizumi paused at that. He peered over his shoulder, brows furrowed in confusion. “Excuse me?” he asked in a low drawl.

The smile on his face wiped off immediately and the group stepped back. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to overstep. Sorry.”

The agent glanced at each cadet, inwardly memorising their faces. He inclined his head. “It’s okay. Better hurry along to your next class.”

He received a chorus of sheepish bows and the group scurried along, their soft hisses of “ _why did you say that? Lev, you idiot! He probably hates us now,”_ still audible in the distance.

 _Huh._ Iwaizumi frowned to himself. Well, that was rather odd. He shook his head and hurried on through, slipping past a corner and down an unused corridor to avoid any further unwanted attention.

 

⚜

 

The training centre.

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply, before exhaling with a pleased smile. It was one of his favourite places to hang around and with new readjustments of the entire training course every week, he never grew sick of it. _My own little Disneyland._

He tossed his bag aside and strolled in, casually swinging his arms. He tilting his neck forward for a light stretch but paused, body gone rigid. Iwaizumi straightened himself again. “How many agents does it take to complete a B rank mission?” he called out.

“Oi, shut up. Don’t get too full of yourself,” a voice shot back, though he didn’t miss the teasing lilt.

Iwaizumi grinned before leaning back for another stretch and he peer over at the others.

Agent Bokuto and Kuroo stood at the entrance, a heavy duffle bag slung over each their shoulders as they stared back. They were completely covered in what had to be multiple layers of grit, grime, and blood. From here, Iwaizumi could see the various overlays - they must’ve not had been able to shower very often during the entire eight and a half week span of their mission.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi raised a brow. “You two look different. Let me guess, new haircut?”

Kuroo ran a hand through his mud-slick hair. “Glad you noticed. When did you get back?”

“Just now. Wanted to have a quick workout before I hit the showers.”

“Jees, just got back and you’re _already_ going for the playground?” Bokuto grimaced, and from here Iwaizumi could make out the fine cracks of dried dirt on his face. “Wazzy, you have an _addiction.”_

Iwaizumi snorted. “You tell me that when I outrank Ushijima. I’m not going to get there by lazing around, you know.”

“The day you outrank the almighty cow will be the day he dies.” Kuroo flashed a teasing grin. “Then again, you got the upper hand with your ‘secret weapon’, eh?” He nudged his elbow in to Bokuto’s side as though they shared an inside joke.

Iwaizumi frowned over at the duo. “Secret weapon?”

Kuroo waved him off. “So, you seen the newcomer yet?”

“Mm. I almost got swamped by a mob of them earlier. I swear they’re getting younger each year.”

Kuroo let out a lazy chuckle. “They are,” he agreed. “But not them. The other one. The new guy.”

“No?” Iwaizumi shrugged. “Why? He a nutcase or something?” He hadn’t forgotten about the incident with ‘Mad dog’. Then again, no one else had either. It was still a sensitive topic for everyone.

“Oh come on, dude.” Kuroo shot him a haughty look. “Quit pretending like you don’t have a clue. Everyone knows about it anyway.”

“What the hell are you on about? I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Iwaizumi did a quick cross-arm stretch. “You know I don’t waste my time on things like that.”

Kuroo’s brows shot up. “Wait… so you.. haven’t you heard the rumours?” he asked slowly.

“What rumours? I literally just came back from my mission, how am I supposed to know?”

“Well, _we_ heard from Yaku,” Bokuto raised his eyes to the ceiling in a contemplative manner.

“Dude, they’ve been circulating the whole place. You trying to pull our legs?”

“What?” Iwaizumi studied him for a moment with slow, humourless eyes. “What rumours?”

Bokuto let out a loud snort. “Ahuh, _right_. Nice try, Hajime,” he shot him a lopsided grin. “You’re one cheeky bugger-“ He paused when Kuroo held his hand out.

The agent was examining Iwaizumi’s face with a serious intent.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, which only made the other squint harder.  
“ _What?”_ he demanded again, now feeling impatient and somewhat nervous.

Kuroo leaned back, eyes wide with shock. “Dude, he’s not joking,” he murmured in surprise. “He actually _doesn’t_ know.”

“What?” Bokuto clasped a hand on the other’s shoulder, oblivious to the sickly squelching sound it made as he peered over skeptically. He inhaled sharply. “Oh shit, you’re right..!” He threw his head back and let out an almighty burst of laughter. “He has no idea! Oh god!”

“What?! What is it?!” Iwaizumi snapped. “Tell me! What are the rumours?”

The pair glanced over at one another, an amused grin plastered on their faces. “You _sure_ you wanna know?” they teased in a synced question.

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, his training now long forgotten. “Right now.”

 

⚜

 

The director gently closed the door behind him and refrained from sliding his back down the frame. The meeting with the international executives had proven to be thoroughly draining, seeming more like a screaming debate than a progressive meeting. He hobbled over to his desk and threw himself unceremoniously in to his seat. “God forbid why I do this to myself,” he sighed.

“I always pinned you as being somewhat masochistic.”

“Oh _jesus-!”_ the director jumped violently, almost dropping his files. He jerked his head up to find a looming figure lurking within the shadows of the bookshelf. From the icy glare, it was blatant the news had finally spread. _Uh oh._

“Hajime!” he beckoned him over, a polite smile painted on his face. “Just the man I wanted to speak wi-“

“I don’t need a partner.”

 _Double uh oh._ He’d known this would happen. The director shook his head, chuckling. “Always so direct with your words. It’s something I always admired about you.”

He straightened himself when the agent stalked closer, emitting strong waves of irritation.

“I,” Iwaizumi repeated in a low voice. “Do not. Need. A partner.”

“Come, sit down.”

The agent hesitated at first, glaring hard. Finally, he huffed and begrudgingly took a seat across from the other.

Director Furudate lit up. “Thank you.”  
He stacked his files up neatly and pushed them aside. He could sense Iwaizumi’s stare boring a hole in to his temple and he flashed another warm smile at him.

“So the rumours are true then? You’re actually considering this?”

“Well..” Furudate glanced up at the ceiling in fake contemplation. “Not.. _considering_ , considering I have already _considered_.” The smile on his face evaporated at the sight of Iwaizumi smiling right back. “Is.. something amusing you..?”

“Hm? No, just thinking how this is probably the worst prank you've ever attempted.” Iwaizumi raised a brow, shooting him a disdainful look. “Very poorly executed, sir. I mean, no one in their right mind would actually think this would be a good idea.”

The director’s face fell. “Oh, come on Hajime. Don’t make this awkward for me.”

“The fact that you assumed I would even agree to this is what’s made it awkward.”

“How about I explain the situation first, then you can make a sole judgement, agree? Okay, excellent,” he concluded before Iwaizumi could even open his mouth.  
“So, as you may know, it’s recruitment season which means there’s an abundance of new additions to our team. Most are novices in the business, but some are.. far from that. I have one particular individual who is showing some promising signs- are you listening Hajime? Please put that down and pay attention. He’s new to our agency. Someone who’s been in the business long enough to prove he’s.. an irreplaceable asset.”  
The director leaned back, watching him carefully. “I need someone who can make him feel welcome. Someone who can help him integrate more smoothly in to the system.”

“So you’re assigning me as a babysitter.”

“No, of course not. He carries an excellent profile; ex-military with great commendations from fellow officers. He possesses an off-the-chart IQ with unnervingly accurate instincts - only two mission failures over a seven year period- ”

“If he’s so wonderful then why do I need to babysit him?”

Furudate couldn’t help but chuckle. “Not babysit. I just need someone who can counterbalance him, both physically and mentally. And who better,” he gestured at the other. “Than our top rank _twelfth_ agent, Hajime? Say, did I ever congratulate you on that? If not then well-”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.”

The director dropped his smile, shooting him a tired look. “Okay, I get it, _I get it_. I understand your reluctance since.. the ‘incident’ with Matsukawa; but that was three _years_ ago, Hajime! You’re a remarkable team player and don’t you even deny it. You know I wouldn’t have asked if there was anyone else who was capable of filling these shoes.”

“You could assign the newcomer with Ushijima,” Iwaizumi pointed out. “Pass the newbie on to him.”

“Oh, please. I want to _keep_ the new guy here, not drive him away. Besides, wouldn’t it be nice to finally have someone by your side again?”

There was the light tap the door interrupting their conversation. The director lit up immediately, a smile of relief plastered on his face. “Yes? Who is it?”

Iwaizumi slumped in to his chair in brooding silence. _Had it already been three years?_ The incident wasn’t exactly something he liked to dwell on since it left him feeling uneasy. Afterall, time hasn’t changed history. _The last thing I need is another partner._

“Director, you called me?” A cool voice spoke from behind. It carried a casual tone, a soothing lilt. Iwaizumi glanced up to find Director Furudate’s eyes warm up.

“Speak of the devil! Come in, come in. Have a seat.”

That caught Iwaizumi’s attention. He sat up, shoulders tense and the back of his neck tingling with unwanted anticipation. He shifted in his seat to peer over his shoulder.

“Good to have the two partners finally meet!” Director Furudate chirped from behind, though he didn’t miss the underlying message in his tone. _Please don’t make this difficult, Hajime._

“Hajime,” The director gestured over to the man standing by the door. “Meet Oikawa Tooru.”  
  
Iwaizumi let his gaze climb the distinguished sharply-clothed figure standing before him. The man looked to be of similar age, in his mid twenties. His hair was stylishly ruffled up, soft waves of chestnut locks windswept to the side. His eyes were round, unnaturally light, framed by delicate lashes. He had a slim face, lips painted a delicate pink, and a sharp-edged nose which looked like it had been sculpted to perfection. _Handsome face,_ Iwaizumi thought. Something which belonged on the cover of a glossy men’s fashion magazine. Not in a profession like this.  
He stood tall, dressed in blacks, if not a deep midnight blue which clung quite snugly on his skin, showing off his well-built stature and long limbs.

The man simply radiated with confidence and he was flashing Iwaizumi with what had to be the world’s most photogenic smile. Tooru held his hand out. “Hey there,” he greeted. “It’s an absolute pleasure to finally get to meet-“

Iwaizumi flipped his head over to shoot the director a look of disbelief. “You’re kidding, right?” he asked. Iwaizumi jerked his thumb over at the man behind him. “Are you kidding me?”  
  
The director let out a pained sigh. “Be nice, Hajime.”  
  
His ‘partner’ seemed unperturbed, eyes shining in deep amusement. “Hajime, was it? That’s a nice name. Very masculine.”  
  
Iwaizumi whipped his head over. “Don’t.” he growled. _Only the director_ _calls me that._

“Oops, sorry.” The man held his hands up in defence. “I wasn’t aware you didn’t liked to be called by your own name.”

 _This guy’s a total airhead._ Before Iwaizumi could snap for the dangled bait, the director let out a nervous laugh. “Come on, fellas. First impressions are always important.”

Oikawa smiled, flashing a set of pearly whites. “Of course, no need to fret sir. I always say it’s nice to start off with a little bang. Besides,” His eyes flickered over, meeting Iwaizumi’s. “I can tell we’re going to get along just fine.”

 _There’s no way I’m going to partner with this guy._ Iwaizumi rolled his tongue in his mouth, feeling an irrational amount of irritation brooding from within. He stood up, the heavy scrape of the chair making his director wince. “Well, I should get going then. Will that be all, sir?”

He didn’t miss the way Director Furudate glanced over at Oikawa then back at him. “Well, I was hoping you two could-

“I just got back from a mission,” Iwaizumi interrupted flatly. “I need to debrief.”

 “Oh. I see. Uh, yes. Alright.” he replied, clearly unhappy with how the encounter went. _Serves him right._ What else did he expect? For him to just forget what happened with Mattsun?

“Hajime.”

Iwaizumi peered up, only to realise he’d been called by his first name again.

Tooru smiled, deeply amused. “I’m looking forward to working with you in the future. Catch you around?”

 _The nerve._ Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, teeth grinding up a storm. “Don’t count on it.”

And with that, he spun on his heels, more than eager to leave the office.

  
⚜

News of the confirmed rumours spread like wild fire. Agents whispered amongst themselves, hoping to gain some insight on the ‘handsome’ new agent named Tooru. Iwaizumi already had three females of the Code department come up, asking about his new partner. _What is he like? Is he nice? How old is he?  Is he single?_

Iwaizumi managed to pry himself away from the nosy crowds and did everything to avoid others whenever and wherever possible. Before, he could barely walk down the damn corridor without someone bombarding him with stupid, time-consuming questions he didn’t have answers to. _I mean, come on. His favourite food? Really?_ It was exhausting having to pretend to share their excitement when he clearly didn’t. want. a. new. partner. Was that so hard to understand? Iwaizumi just wanted nothing to do with the guy. He wanted some peace.

So where else to hide than in his comfort castle?

 

_Almost there.._

_  
Faster.. Need to run faster.._

_  
Three steps left.. two.. one..!_

Iwaizumi slammed his hand on button, exhaling when the sirens cut and he was met with silence. He peered over his shoulder at the wall.

**3:15**

_Three minutes, fifteen!_ H _e_ let out a shaky pant of laughter. He’d shed his personal record time by three seconds.  
The training circuit had been set on advanced level too. _Maybe I’ll try for expert next round._

Feeling awfully pleased, he peeled off his singlet, using it to mop up the sweat on his forehead. The platforms shifted under his feet and he hopped to one side as they began to remould themselves to the default setting.

“Wow, I’m impressed.”

His mood plummeted significantly. Iwaizumi glanced down at the small figure below.

Oikawa was examining the interior with wide eyes, brows raised in a perfect arch. He watched the training course reassemble itself, patiently waiting as though it had interrupted their conversation. When it finally finished, Oikawa peered up at him with a polite smile. “You’re very fit. Work out often?”

“No.” Iwaizumi lied immediately. _How the hell did you find me?_

Oikawa’s smile deepened. “You just naturally look that good?”

“No.” Iwaizumi repeated, only this time it came out as a low warning. He glared at the other who resumed exploring the centre. This guy was either dense or very persistent.

“Can you believe it’s already been a week since we’ve first met? Time sure does fly.” Oikawa’s eyes traced along the ceiling slopes, the soft tap of his shoes as he ventured closer.  
“I was hoping to get a personal tour,” His eyes landed on Iwaizumi’s. “But you’re a difficult person to hunt down.”

Iwaizumi glanced away. He shrugged casually. “I like to stay occupied.”

“Oh. I guess we have that in common.” Oikawa hummed. “Well, if you’re done with training maybe we could go grab a bite together? Or we could-“

“I’m not done with training,” Iwaizumi interrupted. He swung his shirt over his shoulder. “Go ask someone else, rookie.”

“My name is Oikawa, actually. But if you’re not done then all the more better!” The agent hopped on the spot, his tousled hair bouncing from the momentum. “Let’s train together! It’d be fun to have a good old-fashioned friendly brawl.”

Iwaizumi eyed the other with disdain. Upon closer examination, he’d noted how Oikawa was in fact already wearing a pair of training combat boots. _Did he plan this?_

He tugged his shirt down and stuffed it unceremoniously over the side of his trousers. Iwaizumi leapt off the edge, skipping from one platform to another, until he landed on the ground with a deep _thud._ He stared at Oikawa who’d lit up, his large eyes glistening with curiosity.

“No thanks.” Iwaizumi answered, purposely delayed. “I prefer to train alone.”

“A match is different to a circuit practice course. I admit, I’m alittle rusty but I do hold a pretty mean swing.” Oikawa grinned, the row of straight, white teeth flashing him.

 _Unnerving_. “I said no thanks.”

“Why not?”  
  
Iwaizumi shot him a disdainful look. “I don’t pick fights with rookies.”

“Again, it’s Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru.”

“In my eyes I see you as a _rook_ _ie_ so therefore I will refer to you as _rookie_.”

“Come on, at least give me a try. I’ll make it worthwhile.”

“When I say no, I mean no.”

“Why? You nervous? I’ll go easy on you, I swear.”

Oikawa didn’t even flinch when Iwaizumi stepped entirely too close, glaring up at him. He carried a fierce expression, broad shoulders tensed, hair ruffled up, and a storm brewing in his eyes.

“Do _not_ push me.” He warned in a low voice. “You won’t want to see the outcome.”

The other agent stared right back, unwavering and confident. He lowered his gaze down at Iwaizumi’s feet, crawling up to his naked torso then back to his eyes. Oikawa smiled, looking strangely satisfied as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Well, I won’t know till I tried, right?” he challenged.

Iwaizumi’s brows shot up. He laughed sharply, shaking his head. “Well, aren’t you just a ball of sunshine.” His lips tugged in to an aggressive grin.  
  
“Alright, I’ll humour you.” Iwaizumi gestured behind him at the training course. “If you get through the track within 5 minutes I’ll go a round with y- ”  
  
He didn’t even get the chance to finish. Iwaizumi’s vision flipped completely as he was thrown sharply on the ground. He let out a surprised grunt at the heavy impact of his back slamming the hardened floor. He blinked up, dumbfounded.

Oikawa towered over, mouth stretched in to a delighted grin. “Tracks are no fun. I prefer one-on-on matches- ”

He flipped his arm in front to block the sudden punch. The strength of the blow was still enough to unstable his guard and Iwaizumi seized the glimpse of opportunity. He lunged up, grabbing a vice grip of his left shoulder and right hip. He yanked him forward, sending Oikawa toppling over his head.

Iwaizumi snapped on to his feet and whipped his arms up just in time to block to sharp side kick. There was a distinct crunch of bone, but the pain wasn’t strong enough for it to have been broken. He stumbled back, then ran in for a shoulder charge.

It was as though Oikawa was expecting it – he raised his arms out like an embrace and wrapped them over Iwaizumi’s upper torso. _Don’t fucking underestimate me._ Iwaizumi grabbed a fistful of Oikawa’s shirt and threw him bodily to the ground.

Oikawa tumbled over, crashing painfully on his hip. He let out a surprised choke and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel ridiculously smug. With the other in a vulnerable position on his back, it was now or never.

Iwaizumi was just about ready to slam his knee down to finish him off – what he hadn’t anticipated was for Oikawa to surge back up, reaching for his pants. Iwaizumi leapt back. He barely had time to register when Oikawa tossed his shirt directly at him, blocking his vision.

Iwaizumi thwacked it out of the way, just in time to see the other charge at him head-on. He braced himself, stomach muscles clenched as he was knocked back again, only this time already anticipating the hard floor.

He almost had the wind knocked out of him and he coughed out roughly. He twisted his hips but Oikawa was already behind him, hooking his right leg around’s Iwaizumi’s and an arm looped over his neck. He tightened his grip as Iwaizumi writhed about, teeth grit in anger and pain. Oikawa leaned in close, his lips almost brushing against the shell of Iwaizumi’s ear. He was wearing that infuriating smug smile again and Iwaizumi exhaled roughly through his teeth.

“I may be new here,” Oikawa murmured softly, his hot breath prickling his skin. “But I’m not new at the business. Don’t underestimate me.”

Iwaizumi managed a strangled snarl, thrashing against the other, but Oikawa wasn’t loosening his choke hold. He struggled for a few more minutes before finally giving up.

Oikawa didn’t let go straight away – he kept him in the tight embrace for another good five minutes; only then did he relent his grip a fraction.

Iwaizumi shoved him off and sucked in a huge breath. He coughed harshly, hand clutched over his bruised neck. His legs felt wobbly and just about every muscle felt like it had been overly-strained and tightened. _Jesus Christ._  
He let his body go limp as he flopped down on to his back again and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn’t stop rubbing his sore throat. Everything hurt.

“What,” Iwaizumi panted. “What the hell was that?”

Oikawa wiped the beads of sweat formed on his forehead. He held a hand out and Iwaizumi eyed it down before he begrudgingly took it. He smiled. “I’d say that was a good match. Your punches feel a lot tougher than they look, by the way.”

Iwaizumi refused to acknowledge the small flare of appreciation which flickered. “Where did you learn to fight like that? Who trained you?” he demanded, pressing his face close in front of the other.

The bluntness of his question seemed to take Oikawa by surprise, for he blinked slowly at him. “Huh?” he asked. “Who..? I trained myself, of course.”

“Impossible.”

“Possible.”

“But someone had to teach you those moves.”

“Not really.” Oikawa smiled at Iwaizumi who ruffled with impatience. “Let’s just say I like to come prepared before a battle.”

“What? Don’t pull that philosophical bullshit with me,” Iwaizumi scowled, crossing his arms. “You counter-blocked my moves like it was second nature to you. There’s no way you could’ve done that spontaneously!”

"I don't know if I should say."

Iwaizumi was getting sick of this beating-around-the-bush-bullshit. "Look, you going to tell me or not?" he demanded. "Because if not then I'm leavi-"

“The double-palm strike you did earlier. You’ve been practicing it since you started in this program. Definitely improved since then, remarkably so, but you only ever seem to use it to unstabilise the opponent.”

Iwaizumi stared. “.. Excuse me?”

“Followed by full-body takedown,” Oikawa continued. “Only used when you’re eager to finish the match early. Used to knock the wind out of the opponent, but places you in a more vulnerable ending position.” He tilted his head to the right, rubbing his chin in thought.

“Not going to lie; that knee pin, _that_ almost got me. But you have a tendency of throwing your left leg out straight after a takedown move so that was what really gave me the upper hand.”

Iwaizumi stared with his mouth dropped open, unable to mask the shock on his face as realisation dawned upon the implications of Oikawa’s words. “Have you..” he asked slowly, anger seeping in to his tone. “Have you been going through my _profile_?”

“I told you, I like to stay occupied.” Oikawa gave a yawn. “It took me awhile considering the amount of footage I had to go through, but the more, the better, right?”

“Who the hell gave you acce- ”

“I was given your profile to have a quick peek through.” Oikawa looked unnervingly coy about it. “You have a colourful history. Is it true you really completed four consecutive B rank missions in eight months? That’s incredible.”

Iwaizumi felt his stomach drop. It hasn’t even been a week and this guy knows more about him than he would have ever liked. _He’s dangerous._

“What do you mean by a ‘colourful history’?” Iwaizumi asked lowly. He clenched and unclenched his fists to refrain from flat-out punching the guy in the face.

Oikawa glanced down then back up to him. His expression melted in to the most pitiful look – Iwaizumi felt sickened to the core. The agent took a step forward, Iwaizumi instinctively taking one back.

“It wasn’t your fault.” He spoke carefully, keeping his voice low and hushed; treating Iwaizumi like he were some cornered animal. “It’s not going to happen again, Hajime. You can trust me.”

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him, right here, right now._

“You went through my profile! Behind my back!” Iwaizumi snapped. “What makes you think I’d trust someone like you?”

"I had to make sure I was choosing the right candidate," Oikawa held both palms out. "I promise I won't do it again."

"Too late now!"

Oikawa looked oddly ashamed. “Okay, you’re right. I apologise. Iwa-chan, don’t be mad. If you want, you can go through my profile. Actually, you know what? How about we can share things about ourselves, together! Coffee date?” Oikawa flashed a hopeful smile.

“ _Coffee date?!”_ Iwaizumi spluttered, face blushing a deep red. “Like hell I’m going to be on a ‘coffee date’ with you!” he barked.  
“I am a grown-ass man, you complete nutcase! What are you going to suggest next, huh? Brunch sessions?”

“Brunch sounds quite delightful, actually-“

“We are _not_ going to coffee date, or train, or do whatever the hell you suggest. We are not going to be partners.”

“Because we already _are_ partners.”

“You listen to me, rookie.” Iwaizumi growled. “We won’t be partners for long. Not if I can help it-”  
He almost flinched when the other snapped right in, the tip of their noses almost brushing.

“No, you listen to _me.”_ Oikawa growled. His voice was so low, Iwaizumi could practically feel the rumble. _“_ You and I are _partners_ , whether you like it or not.”  
“So you better get damn used to it,” His eyes flashed, promising danger. “Cause I ain’t going nowhere.”

The sudden change in demeanour caught Iwaizumi so off-guard, he couldn’t do anything but stare.

Oikawa watched him, not once breaking the gaze. Then he smiled politely, eyes suddenly sweet and warm. He tapped Iwaizumi on the chest. “Good match, Iwa-chan. Look forward to that tour of yours sometime.”  
He slid his hand off, fingertips skimming over the sweat-slick chest.

Oikawa turned around, sauntering out the centre like nothing had even happened.

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He stood his ground, waiting until he was certain the other was gone. Then he finally exhaled.  
The agent rubbed his face with both hands.

“Holy shit,” he muttered under his breath.

 

 

His partner was terrifying.


	2. Second Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here!  
> Technically Oikawa and Iwaizumi have had already had their first encounter but I thought I might as well write about their first mission too  
> Hope you enjoy

“Sir, I can’t work with this guy.”

The director glanced up from his files with a sigh. “Hajime, it’s hardly even been a week. Not to mention you haven’t even gone on a mission together.”

“It’s been a week and a half, actually. I’ve done my own assessing and frankly, there is no way we could ever work together successfully. We’re just not compatible.”

“Okay,” the director leaned back in his chair and shot the other a tired look. “And why, if you don’t mind me asking, do you think you’re incompatible with Tooru?”

“Because he’s an airhead, sir.”

“Haji-“

“And he treats me like a child.”

 _He's not wrong there._ Furudate placed a hand over his chest in mock horror. “How dare he."

Iwaizumi sent him another withering glare.

Furudate smiled, unable to hide his amusement. He sat back, folded hands placed neatly on the desk. “Look, I’m going to be frank with you. You can not break the partnership unless you provide me with a legitimate reason as to why you can’t work with him.”

“Sir, the other day he criticised me for being too irritable and taking things too seriously. He said it was, quote, so _Gemini_ of me _,_ unquote.“ Iwaizumi dropped his hands. He pressed in, lowering his voice to an urgent whisper. “Sir, he reads horoscopes. _Horoscopes._ This guy is an absolute joke.”

Furudate suppressed a grimace. “Okay, so he’s alittle eccentric. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

"There's alot wrong with that."

"You're being too rash." The director shot the other an apologetic look. “Look, speaking truthfully I wasn’t on board with the idea but he placed a special request to be your partner.”

“Then I place a special request to decline his offer.”

“This is not a negotiation.” He leaned back in his chair, clasped his hands across his chest, and looked at the agent who was still standing over him, hands on the desk. “ _However,_ I’ll agree to it if it is a mutual agreement.”  
He waited in silence, allowing Iwaizumi to organise his thoughts.

The agent let out an exasperated groan, frustration rolling over him.

“Sir, you _know_ he won’t agree to that!” He hissed. "Please! I can’t have him as my partner. I’m going to be the laughing stock of the institution.”

“Don't be ridiculous. At least wait until your first mission. If the operation comes crashing down in to a complete, utter failure due to _absolute_ incompatibility between you and your partner, _then_ you may berate me to your heart's content. Though, I must say I am somewhat doubtful of that because Oikawa is one of the best agents out there for you."

“I don’t _care_ whether he's the best or not. I don't want another-“

“He is not 'another' partner, agent." Furudate’s voice grew terse. "Matsukawa is _gone_ now. And he's not coming back."

Iwaizumi swallowed back his tongue immediately. The words were like a slap across his face.

Director Furudate sighed. He rubbed at his temples, then rested there at the desk for some time, the palms of his hands over his closed eyes.  
"You need to let go. It's been three years."

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it. He shook his head. “Sir…”

The director lowered his hand. He smiled softly, though his eyes glistened with mournful regret. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Hajime.” He said quietly. “I refuse to let you do this to yourself.”

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose several times, and then scrubbed his hands tiredly over his face. “It’s just.. it's too soon.” He answered truthfully. “I’m not ready.”

“Is anyone ever though?”

“But sir-“

 “I understand this is.. rather unorthodox on your side.” The director sent him a sympathetic smile. “But I have a feeling you two will be a great force. I know you won't let me down."

Iwaizumi remained silent for a few lagged seconds. Then he smiled weakly. “Sir, really? The guilt trip approach? You know that won’t work on me.”

“I know, I know.” The director held his hands up in defence. “Just saying I’m proud of you. For keeping your head high.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, exhaling through his nose. There was a long moment of silence before he let out a soft huff. “God damn it, I hate it when you do that."

Furudate could hardly refrain from smiling. “It’s because you’re too soft-hearted.” He teased lightly. “Works like an absolute charm."  
His expression softened. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you. At least wait till the first mission. Please."

The agent heaved a sigh and threw his hands in to the air in defeat. "Argh, fine! Fine. Just this once. I’ll trust your judgement just this _once_." Iwaizumi pointed. "But just letting you know, this doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on him.”

Director Furudate chuckled. “Let's be honest, when have you ever taken the easy path?”

 

  **Four weeks later**

 

“This is just so _thrilling_!”

“Shut up.”

“I can’t help it, I’m just so excited.” Oikawa peered over his right shoulder, flashing Iwaizumi a wide smile. “Aren’t you excited?”

“No. And it’s been the same since the last time you asked me.”

“Grumpy pants.”

“Rookie, I swear to god if you don’t shut- "

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll be quiet.” Oikawa pouted, looking ahead. His large eyes scrutinised the building.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. _Finally_.

There was a brief moment of silence.

“.. Surely you’re just a little excite-“

Iwaizumi let out a snarl, face shoved right in to Oikawa’s. _“If you don’t shut the hell up, I’m going to snap your neck!”_

“Jees, _relax_ Iwa-chan.” Oikawa muttered. “Sorry for expressing _emotion_ on our _first_ mission together, sheesh."

Iwaizumi fought back a scowl. It had been just over a month since their first encounter. The agent had done everything to deter the other from joining this godforsaken mission but all his attempts had been rebutted. Oikawa was like a curse; a haunting presence which plagued him with terrible migraines and stress-overload.

At one stage he'd even resorted to just flatout hiding from the other but again, that had proven to be a highly difficult feat. He'd suspected Oikawa had instilled some kind of tracking device on him because there was no possible way he could seek him out  _every_ time, whether it be at the cafeteria, taking cover behind the weights in the training centre or even squeezed in the air ducts (desperate times call for desperate measures). Iwaizumi had just about had it with that ridiculously chirpy voice and the way Oikawa looked at him with that infuriating smile.

But he had to give it to him, his ‘partner’ sure as hell was _ballsy_. He would’ve given up a long time ago.

The agent shifted his weight on to his other leg, ignoring the stiff soreness. He snuck a glance.

Oikawa had sunk his head inside his camouflage jacket so the band collar covered his lips. From here, Iwaizumi could make out each individual lash which quivered lightly whenever Oikawa shifted his gaze. _They’re long._

As though sensing his stare, Oikawa looked over at him. “Heard any news yet?” he asked.

Iwaizumi looked away. He clicked his commlink on. “Agent Iwaizumi, here. Still ready when you are. Over.” He sat back, rubbing his hands together. The trees at least provided some coverage but did little to protect them from the bitey cold and occasional sprinkle of snow.

The soft sniff from his left told him his partner was equally as un-immune to the frosty environment. “Does it usually take this long for them to respond?” Oikawa asked in a low murmur. His breath tumbled from his purple-tinged lips.

Iwaizumi’s eyes sharpened as he gave the premises an enveloping glance. The warehouse ahead appeared just as quiet as when they’d first found it. He peered down at his watch.

**2307**

They’d been waiting for almost three hours now.  
“Terushima tends to be slower to respond.” Iwaizumi explained quietly. He never liked that guy. Always half ass-ing the job whenever he got the chance. _It’s so damn cold._

Oikawa hummed, shuffling on the spot to find a comfortable position. “Had a lot of experience with this guy?” he asked lightly, sounding amused.

“Unfortunately.”

“Poor soul.”

Iwaizumi eyeballed the other. “I know what you’re thinking, you know.”

“Hm?” His partner peeked over. “What do you mean?”

“You’re thinking about how it’s probably me, not him.”

Oikawa raised a brow in slight bewilderment. He let out a husky chuckle, shoulders trembling slightly. “Sharp as a razor. But you gotta give him some credit. You’re not exactly the easiest person to keep up with.”

“If you can’t handle it then you're more than welcome to leave.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Oikawa hummed, the trace of a smile played across his lips. “I think I’m doing just fine.”

Iwaizumi snorted, readjusting his rifle in his lap. “Let’s see how long that lucky streak lasts.”

There was a soft pause as both agents scanned the building. _Still no movement.  
_ The mission file reported the target to be hiding out in this area. The Analyst Intelligence Operations had spent months trying to track down his whereabouts and _finally_ managed to pinpoint a site. Iwaizumi took in the weathered state of the warehouse. At first glance, it appeared to be a long-abandoned building with its rust-stained exterior and windows murked grey with dirt. Ivy clung to the outer walls, frosted with snow and the building itself was surrounded by a ring of unkempt undergrowth as if it had grown up from the very earth. Now that he inspected the place, it was so blatantly obvious. _Perfect for hide and seek._

The agent stroked the trigger of the .50 caliber Barrett rifle. He was beginning to feel twitchy, impatience tugging at his insides. _Patience_ he reminded himself _._ He certainly wasn’t going to rush in and risk botching the entire mission. There was far too much on the line. _  
_ He’d been informed the target had gotten access to some confidential information; Should the confidentiality of the information be breached, there would be.. unfavourable consequences.

News had also spread that the target had plans of moving to a new destination within the next few hours. Which meant tonight was the night.

Iwaizumi tightened his grip on the sniper rifle.

_Objective of mission: locate the target and acquire the files - by all necessary means._

“You know, glaring at the site isn’t going to help, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi didn’t spare him a glance. “Neither is watching me. And don’t call me that.”

“Just saying that you can relax. You know you’ve got me right here to help you, right?”

“Just let me do my job in peace.”

He almost flinched at the soft caress over his hand. Iwaizumi jerked his arm back. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he hissed in a low, startled whisper.

“Your finger was trembling. I thought you might accidentally shoot.” Oikawa’s eyes wandered up to meet his. “Feeling nervous?”

 _Jackass._ “Would I have reason to?” He shot back.

“No, of course not.” Oikawa’s eyes flashed with mischief. “I told you, you have me by your side.”

Iwaizumi looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Gee, thank you, my mind is at complete ease.”

“You have a wonderful sense of humour, Iwa-chan.”

The agent ignored him, focusing back on the site. _Terushima should’ve replied by now._ He was getting pretty sick of squatting in a tree in the freezing cold. That and being cooped up with a certain unfavourable individual as his partner.

“You know,” Oikawa interrupted his thoughts. “Lately I’ve been thinking-”

“Good on you.”

“Shh, let me finish. Lately I’ve been thinking about you.”

Iwaizumi grimaced as he peered up from the rifle. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

“What made you choose this profession?” Oikawa asked affably.

The politeness in his tone made Iwaizumi snort with laughter. The agent eyed him up and down. “What? What made me choose my profession?” he repeated. “Well, I didn’t grow up dreaming to shoot people for a living if that’s what you think.”

“Oh, really?” Oikawa quirked a brow. “I’m surprised.”

The branch under Iwaizumi’s shoes shook lightly as the other shuffled closer to his side.

“Okay, then. So tell me. What did little, baby boy Iwaizumi dream to be?” Oikawa questioned in a light, teasing tone.

Iwaizumi scanned the perimeter of the unlit building again. He'd gone staking out at nights much longer than tonight, but he'd figured it would drag further if the other wasn't going to shut his trap any time soon. He half-mumbled his response, concentrating on the second floor windows.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite get that. What did you-" Oikawa didn't even react when Iwaizumi crowded in to his personal space.

As if determined to unsettle him, he leaned in, far too close.  
“I _said_ ,” Iwaizumi repeated, expression as deadpan as ever. “I wanted to be a Godzilla’s best friend.”

Oikawa blinked a few times, completely expressionless. Then he snorted loudly.

Iwaizumi jerked his head back. “Oh _disgusti_ \- you spat in my face!” he snapped.

 _“S-ssorry! Sor-ry, ho my g-god_.” Oikawa coughed, choking. His face had flushed red from trying hard not to laugh too loudly. “That was the l-last thing I expected. Oh my god, at least give me some warning!”

“Warning of what! What did you expect I would say? A neuroscientist?”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I fell right in to that one.” Oikawa exhaled through his nose, a wobbly smile plastered on his face. His eyes shone with giddiness. “You know, I had a thing for aliens when I was a kid.” He explained. “We probably would’ve been good friends younger.”  
The agent had finally settled down, looking satisfied with his response.

Iwaizumi eyed him down, then jerked his chin. “Why are you here?”

“Hm? What do you mean? I am part of the mission, you know.”

“I mean,” Iwaizumi repeated. “Why are you _here?_ I heard you were ex-military. Why the sudden change?”

“Oh,” Oikawa hummed in deep thought.  
“I guess..” he murmured under his breath. “I wanted a change of scenery.”

“Seriously?”

Oikawa smiled. “I need the fresh start.”

 _Fresh start._ Iwaizumi hummed lowly, ruminating over his own thoughts.  
“Don’t we all.” He murmured distantly. He could feel the other agent watching him again but he didn’t say anymore.

The snow had begun to fall again, blanketing the trees with a delicate sheet of pure white. Iwaizumi watched as fragile snowflakes landed on the barrel of his rifle, their delicate shapes distorting at contact.

“I had a partner once.”

Iwaizumi glanced over at the other questioningly. Oikawa’s gaze was set ahead at the silent building.

“Once..?” he asked.

“Once.” Oikawa confirmed. He turned over, smiling with self-contempt.

Iwaizumi didn’t ask. His gaze slid back to the snow-frosted forestry in the distance.

“You remind me of him. He was a good partner.” Oikawa’s smile softened. “Sometimes I feel kinda guilty since it feels like I need this more than you do.”

They shared a quiet moment, just the two of them huddled together in the nest of the withered tree. Iwaizumi was the first to move - he shook his head.

“I’m not a good partner.” He murmured.

“Director was right. You’re painfully modest.”

“No, I’m not.” Iwaizumi swallowed the huge lump in his throat. “I.. had a partner too.” He spoke quietly as though not to disturb the peace of the surroundings.

Oikawa regarded him, large hazel eyes watching him carefully.

Despite being outside, the familiar claustrophobic feeling began to wash over him. Iwaizumi cleared his throat.  
“I, uh.. he.. he was my partner for.. about three years.” _Three years, two months and twenty-nine days._

Oikawa’s expression grew remorse. “What happened to him?” he asked softly.

“He..” Iwaizumi started. "We were on a mission.. and he- "  
The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly prickled and he stopped. He whipped his head over, eyes sharp and calculating.

Oikawa must’ve noticed it too for he perked up immediately.

“Iwaizumi, did you-”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi whispered back. _Movement in the far-east window._  
He clicked the commlink on. “Agent Iwaizumi here. Target is confirmed to be inside the building.” His eyes flickered across the other windows. “Most likely to have backup. Continue or no? Over.”

He waited patiently for a response, only to receive silence on the other line.

Oikawa kept his eyes glued on the sight. “Anything?” he murmured.

“No.”

“What the hell is taking him so long?”

“Who knows. But a single response at least would be nice.”

There was the soft rustle as Oikawa checked his wristwatch. "We don’t have much time left.”

“I know.”

“We need to get closer.”

“We do,” Iwaizumi agreed in a low murmur. “But for now we wait for further instructions.”

“We’re running out of time though.”

“I _know that._ But we need to wait for further instru- what the hell are you doing?” Iwaizumi stared blankly at the other.

Oikawa glanced up from fiddling with his holster on his left hip. “Hm? Going in to find more information, of course.”

“Of course? Of _course?_ Did you listen to what I said just then? We _wait_ for further instruction.”

“But who knows how long that’ll take. This is the golden opportunity.” Oikawa flashed another one of his infernal radiant smiles. “It kinda feels like fate giving us our chance-”

“ _We are not going in unless we get the heads-up!_ ” Iwaizumi snapped, though making sure he kept his voice to a soft hiss. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, I seriously can’t stand being cooped up here with you. I don’t need the extra stress-“

“Then you stay here. I’ll go.”

Iwaizumi paused. He dropped his hand, unable to mask his shocked expression. “What did you just say?”

Oikawa jerked his head over toward the quiet building. “I’ll scope the place out. See what’s going on.”

“Are you stupid? I can’t believe you even suggested that-“

“Iwaizumi, we are running out of _time._ I’m afraid we don’t have the luxury of waiting. Now is our only chance.” Oikawa was still smiling but there was a definite tick in his jaw. “I can do this. I’ve done missions before, you know. I’ll be your eyes and ears-“

“No.”

“Iwaiz-“

“I said no.”

“Just let me-”

“What don’t you understand about-”

**“ _Listen to me.”_**

Iwaizumi froze at the sharpness in his tone. Irritation boiled and he glared at his side. Oikawa watched him with an eerie sharpness.

It was that same look which took him back to the day they first clashed. The coverage of the branches overhead cast a heavy shadow over his eyes and the agent had leaned in close, forcing his utmost attention. Iwaizumi fought back the instinct to break the gaze.

Finally, Oikawa sighed. “This is why you have trouble dealing with others. You don’t let anyone come close to you.”

“I trust who I trust.”

“Yeah? Like who? Who else is there you trust aside from yourself?” The agent challenged.

Iwaizumi bristled immediately. “Don’t act like you fucking know me, because you _don’t.”_

Oikawa’s eyes flickered with sudden deject, disappointment almost. But it was gone in an instant. The agent leaned in close and Iwaizumi got a strange hint of coconut scent. 

“Please.” He murmured. “Trust me. I am your _partner_.”  
Oikawa was speaking so softly. “Don’t you trust me?”

Iwaizumi stared back. He could’ve just lied, told him to shut up and sit still instead. The tension in the air shifted suddenly, no longer about the mission.

“No.” Iwaizumi answered. “I don’t.”

There was a long period of silence.

Finally, Oikawa nodded. “I see. Well, I’m going to have to ask you to just this once.”

And without further warning, he swung himself off the edge of their lookout nest and on to the building down below.

 

⚜

 

The moonlight cast eerie shadows on the warehouse tonight.

It had turned the dense darkness in to a well-lit night, though the interior was still too dark to distinguish what exactly it was being used for. Snow continued to cascade, delicate flakes drifting down slowly and building up quickly, like fallen cherry blossoms.

Iwaizumi brushed snow from his hair and continued waiting in anticipation. He’d been keeping a sharp eye out for any changes but sofar the building was as quiet as ever.

The coldness clung to his skin, icing him to the core and the agent fought back a shiver. He checked his watch.

**2348**

It’s been 25 minutes already. _Where the hell was he?_

He grit his teeth, exhaling through his nose. This guy was an absolute joke. He’s literally just jumped right in to the lion’s den. There was no way Iwaizumi was going to go in after to drag his sorry ass out.

He sighed, breath tumbling between his lips. Was it getting colder? It must be at least in the heavy minus degrees now. Iwaizumi cocked his head to the right. Still no sound cept the sturdy thump of his own heartbeat. He was feeling the restlessness build inside, and curled his toes in then let go.

Iwaizumi shifted his weight to his right foot. There was still no response from the other line. He’d already sent another message 5 minutes ago but still nothing. _Odd_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. He stroked the trigger lightly with his index finger, sharp eyes watching for any sign of movement.

 _Where the hell was he?_ Oikawa should’ve at least sent him a signal, any sign on his status. But so far, nothing from him either. Iwaizumi found himself scrunching his nose in disgruntled impatience. He could always send a quick message through the commlink – Oikawa probably would reply straight away too with some stupid message like how ‘Iwa-chan’ really did worry about him.

Which he didn’t.

His partner was an absolute idiot who was going to get himself killed. It shouldn’t have to be his responsibility to save him, whilst risking his own safety.

Iwaizumi checked his watch again. Another 2 minutes. It was almost half an hour now.

He let out another rough sigh. The agent gently lowered his rifle against the body of the tree and unclicked the holster at his right hip.  
The pistol slid out and he checked to ensure it was fully loaded. _Perfect_. He held it securely in his hand and stood slowly, eyeing below.

“God damn it,” he muttered to himself, before leaping down and in to the darkness.

 

⚜

 

It was surprisingly easy to track down Oikawa’s path. All he has to do was follow the trail of bodies.

Iwaizumi hopped over another body sprawled across the hallway. His hands were clasped securely on his pistol and he inched further and further in to the dark route.

How far did he manage to get? Clearly he had no trouble infiltrating the premises. The agent strained his eyes as he scanned for any detection of movement in the dark. He exhaled through his nose, finger ready on the trigger. Perhaps he'd underestimated the man. What if Oikawa had already tracked down the target? Had he already left the building? If there was anything Iwaizumi had learned in the past month and a half, it was that Oikawa Tooru was undeniably proficient. _Annoyingly so-_

Iwaizumi paused midstep. He held his breath, eyes darting about. _Scuffle in the far right section_. His adrenaline pumped to a new high, heart racing. His lips twitched in to a smug smile. Guess Oikawa wasn’t all too perfect if he’d missed an agent.

He cautiously inched his way down the narrow corridor with his revolver drawn, then stopped at when he almost reached the end. He waited for a good seven minutes until curiosity got the better of him and he turned the corner-

He stopped. The smile playing on his lips died down immediately. Iwaizumi crouched down, eyes wide at the sight before him. _Is that...?_

 

Oikawa. The damn rookie. Relaxing in a chair in the middle of the open space like a sitting duck. _What the hell?_

Iwaizumi glanced around to find no one in sight and a strong wave of confusion washed over him. He almost ran out to him, but an unsettling sensation held him back. _What the hell are you doing?_

Suddenly, the agent lifted his head and Iwaizumi got a glimpse of his face.

Battered. It was completely battered. He must've received a pretty harsh beating. His left eye had swelled up shockingly, barely even open and nostrils crusted with blood. There was a sore gash slashed over the corner of his upper lip and it looked like a pulpy mess. Oikawa didn’t look so good, chest heaving unevenly.

Iwaizumi glanced down to find he was not relaxing but in fact held down on the wooden chair.

_That god damn idiot._

Oikawa didn’t even struggle. He sat in calm patience, his good eye glued on the left, just out of Iwaizumi’s vision. The agent suddenly let out a weary sigh, shoulders drooped.

“You know, I’ve got plans tonight.” Oikawa croaked out. He paused to lick his lips. “A dinner date actually so I would appreciate if we get this show on the road.”

“A dinner date at this late of hour?” A deep, disembodied voice replied evenly. “I find that hard to believe."

Oikawa grinned savagely. “What can I say? She’s a woman of exquisite needs.”

The sharp click of heels echoed and Iwaizumi observed as a tall, slim man adorned in the flashiest of clothing enter the scene. He smoothed down the front lapels of his pinstriped suit and eyed the agent in the chair. Iwaizumi recognised the deep dimple cease when he flashed a shark’s smile.

 _Target located_.

He held the pistol up, taking careful aim.

The target brushed back his dyed chestnut locks and strolled closer until he stood right in front of the other. _Damn it._ Iwaizumi fought back a frustrated growl and waited patiently in the dark.

The man towered over the agent, flashing Iwaizumi the nape of his neck as he peered down at Oikawa.

Oikawa didn’t look up. He kept his gaze straight, staring at the other’s chest.  
“What is that?” he asked suddenly. He jerked his chin over at the man’s tie. “Ralph Lauren?” His eyes flickered up. "Kiton?"

“Charvet, actually.”

Oikawa ahh-ed. He leaned back and smiled. “Great taste. Did you pick it yourself?”

“No, actually I did not.” The man fingered at the silk material. “I’ve been occupied these last few weeks. Phillipe chose this one for me. You know, the one with your bullet in his head.”

“I see,” Oikawa’s eyes grew distant and he smiled fondly. “Yes, Phillipe. He put up a bit of a fight.”

The man did not share his amusement. “You've provided quite the entertainment for me tonight but now my patience is wearing thing." He eyed the other. “You _will_ answer me.”

“I don’t make promise I can’t keep-”

“Where is that partner of yours?”

Iwaizumi’s finger twitched against the trigger.

Oikawa didn’t even blink. He sat in calm silence, staring blankly at the other. “Partner?”

The man scoffed, shooting him a disdainful look. “Do not play me for a fool, spy. Why wear an earpiece if you came in alone?”  
He dangled the mangled, metal piece in front of him. “Surely he must be waiting for your call?”

Oikawa didn’t respond. He simply stared with a blank expression.

  
  
**CRACK**

Iwaizumi didn’t flinch, but he felt his insides clench at the sound. Oikawa’s head snapped to the left, the impact so strong the chair rattled dangerously, threatening to tip over. He let out a choked hiss and coughed.

The man shook his hand, and Iwaizumi caught the glimpse of silver. _A brass knuckle._

Target let out a low whistle. “Oh dear. Now, _that’s_ going to leave a scar.” He winced, then grinned mockingly. He squatted beside the other and yanked Oikawa by the hair, forcing his gaze. “As much as I’d love to spend my night with you, I’m afraid I’m running a little short on time.”  
He dropped his smile. “Tell me where he is.”

“No.”

**CRACK**

This one sounded a lot worse than the previous hit and Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. Oikawa’s hands jerked up on their own, straining against the restraining ropes. They flopped back down and Oikawa’s entire body slumped forward. His head lolled dangerously to the side and Iwaizumi felt his heart stammer. _He’s losing consciousness._

Target shot a dismissive glance at the metal ridges now coated with a thick, deeply-glossed red. He pulled the knuckle off his fingers and wiped them on Oikawa’s shirt. “You know, at this rate you’re not going to make it.” He drawled. “But if you tell me where he is, I’ll let you go.”

Oikawa sat worryingly still, Iwaizumi suspected he’d passed out. But the man leaned in, cupping a hand behind his ear. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that? Could you repeat?”

“.. I said no.” Oikawa’s voice came out hoarse, slightly slurred.

Iwaizumi felt his insides tighten.

The man snorted, a vicious smile playing on his lips. “No?” he taunted. “I won’t break my promise, you know. You’ll have more than enough time to flee from the site.”

Oikawa shook his head slowly, head drooping dangerously low. He spoke softly, almost as though he were talking to himself. “No.” He repeated. “You’ve got it all wrong.” He leaned back, revealing his battered face and a trail of blood dribbling from his lips. Oikawa smiled like he’d heard the most amusing thing. “I have no partner.”

 

The man watched him for a long time. Then sighed. “Perhaps you’re right.” He shrugged, before reaching in to his side. He held out the small pistol, aiming it right at Oikawa’s temple, the soft click of the safety lock. “Afterall, who would come collect a pathetic scrap dog like you?”

Iwaizumi immediately aimed his gun and cocked. The sharp _ka-shik!_ was loud and clear.

Oikawa’s smile wiped off completely and he jerked his head up in his direction, eyes wide with shock. The target whipped his gun to at Iwaizumi instead and fired a rapid succession of shots.

The gun was silenced, but the muzzle flash still visible in the darkness. The shot ripped through the air over Iwaizumi’s head and shattered the window behind. Before the man could shoot again, Iwaizumi rose on to one knee and fired in the direction of the muzzle flash. The shots struck their target – Iwaizumi could hear the rounds tearing through tissue and shattering bone. He got to his feet and ran forward, firing as he went, the way he’d been trained at the Academy. The way he’d done so many times before.

The man’s body rippled in the air, arms jerking back and forth before he finally crumpled to the ground. He continued to writhe about as bullets tore through his arms, legs, and that god damn _Charvet_ tie. Target’s mouth was stretched open in silent pain but the sight only make Iwaizumi want to shoot over and over again.

If he was going to leave this earth tonight, Iwaizumi was going to make sure he went the long route.

There was a shrill ringing in his ears from the constant blast of his gun.

  
_Bang! Bang! BANG! **BANG!**_ **BANG!**

 

“Iwaizumi, stop. He’s dead.”

Iwaizumi froze, index finger hovering over the trigger. He was breathing hard, chest heaving as he stood over the messy pulp of a corpse.

The room felt far too cramped for Iwaizumi’s style, filled with the sound of his ragged pants. The metallic scent of blood filled his nostrils and his stomach lurched. He allowed a few minutes to collect himself then exhaled lowly. Iwaizumi leaned back, wiping the splattered blood on his forehead. He could feel the weight of Oikawa’s gaze set on his temple but he didn’t look over.

Instead, he reached down beside the corpse, placed the barrel in to his ear, and fired one last time.

**BANG.**

The body convulsed, then went still.

Iwaizumi knelt and searched the man’s pockets: no keys, no money, no identification- _  
Aha. Found you._

His fingers clasped around the small object and pulled it out of the hidden inner pocket of the man’s jacket.

A usb.

All the information they needed tucked neatly in this small contraption. Iwaizumi flipped it over, examining it, then tucked it securely in to his inner vest. _Files acquired._

Oikawa was still tied to the chair, watching him calmly. The blood had sprayed on to the side of his face and from here Iwaizumi could see his left eye had already ballooned three times its size.

Iwaizumi eyed him up and down before he pulled himself up. He stepped on the body then kneeling in front of the other. The ropes were off with a few rough tugs. Iwaizumi glanced up. “You alright?” he asked. “Think you can walk on your own?”

Oikawa nodded. He stood, arms trembling slightly as he steadied himself from the chair.

 

⚜

 

They retraced the route he’d taken earlier: down the hallway, through gate 406, up the silver stairs, third room on the left, then the far window.

Iwaizumi pushed open the window a few inches and peered out. _Coast_ _is clear._ He swung himself out, landing silently and trotted across the car park. There was the soft crunch of gravel behind him and he heard Oikawa cough awkwardly.

“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa began, sounding uncharacteristically uncertain. “You’re not hurt anywhere, are you? He didn’t-“

He let out a surprised choke when he was slammed against the wall.

Iwaizumi was up in his face, lips curled in an open snarl. He braced an arm across the other’s neck, digging in hard enough to make the other squirm around, gasping for breath.  
  
“ _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ ” Iwaizumi barked. “You braindead son of a bitch! Do you even realise how _reckless_ that was?”

“Iwai-”

“Never in my entire career have I met anyone as senseless are you! Who the hell charges head-on in to unknown territory without a plan? That was hands down the absolute worst operation I’ve ever encountered!”  
  
Oikawa was scrambling at his arm, fingers clawing desperately. “But we still completed the mission,” he managed in a wheeze.  
  
Iwaizumi snarled, letting go then yanking him back in by the shirt. “You _idiot_! If you got injured then there would be _no_ complete missions! Learn to read your surroundings! Why didn’t you call me earlier?!“

“Because I only just found out he was carrying the files on him. I had to act fast-”

“That makes no god damn _sense-_ ”

“Okay, just calm down-”

 **“You son of a _bitch_ , you told me to _trust_ you!”**  
Iwaizumi’s words rang throughout the open snow-covered fields. His eyes were wild like a hurricane, chest heaving as heavy puffs of breath tumbling from his lips.  
“Don’t go around fucking bullshiting about promises. You _lied_!” He yelled, voice cracking on the last word. He grit his teeth, still panting roughly.

Iwaizumi didn’t give the other a chance to respond. He shoved him away, unable to look at him anymore.

He teetered to one side, steadied himself, teetered to the other side again and finally stopped. After several moments he composed himself enough to stand straight. He exhaled deeply, dark eyes flickering up to meet the other’s in a hollow stare.

“You lied to me.” He finally said.

Oikawa’s eyes were wide with shock. He licked his bloody, cracked lips.  
He dropped his head. “I-I’m sorry.. I won’t make that mistake again-"

Iwaizumi’s anger did not subside as his expression scrunched up again, his lip curled up in an agitated snarl. He stepped right in to the other’s space.

“Damn right you won’t. Want to know why?” Iwaizumi spoke in a low voice. He jabbed two fingers in to Oikawa’s chest. “Because the next time you directly disobey my instructions, _I_ will be the one pulling the trigger at your head, got it?”

Oikawa looked shocked. His lips were parted slightly before they clammed up in a tight frown.

Iwaizumi snapped back just in time to dodge the incoming swing and he smacked Oikawa’s fist away. “Touch me again, I fucking dare you. I’ll snap your wrist.”

“I’m _trying_ ,” Oikawa panted roughly. “Trying so _hard_ to please you. To get on your good side! Why do you insist of making this hard on me?”

“I’m an _agent,_ Iwaizumi snarled back. “I’m here to do my job, not chaperone a god damn child!”

“I get it, I made a mistake! I’m sorry, alright? But you and I both know this isn’t just because of that! Why can’t you give me a chance?”

“Wow,” Iwaizumi let out a sharp bark of laughter. “Just _wow_! You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

“Yeah? Well, guess what? News _fucking_ flash! I’m not the only pain in the ass here, alright? This partnership thing is a two-way street! You need to put the effort in too or this isn’t going to work!”

Iwaizumi had never seen Oikawa completely lose it like this. He was breathing heavily, eyes livid and flashing. His hands were clenched in to tight fists, trembling slightly.

Iwaizumi gaze flicked down then returned to meet his eye. “If you can’t stand it that much then resign as my partner.”

Oikawa let out a sharp snarl, lips curled to bare his gritted, bloody teeth. He looked like he was going to snap something back but he refrained himself.

There was a brief period where neither spoke, only Oikawa’s heavy inhale and exhale through his nose filling the night.

Iwaizumi looked away, staring off in to the nearby forestry. He just wanted to go home. _A hot bath would be nice._ His muscles were aching, skin stinging from lingering in the frost.  
 

“I honestly thought we would make a good team.”

He glanced over at the other. Oikawa wasn’t meeting his eyes. It looked like the fight had left him and now he looked worn, exhausted. He was looking at the floor and from this angle, Iwaizumi noticed a rather painful-looking gash on his forehead. _It’s probably going to leave a scar._

Oikawa shook his head. “Guess I was wrong.” He grinned wryly. “Sorry to waste your time.”

Iwaizumi sighed, then headed back to retrieve his rifle. The soft snow crunched under his heavy boots. “Go home. I got extra business to deal with.”

Oikawa didn’t reply. He simply stood alone in the field for a good five minutes before he too left the premises.

 

**3 days later**

  
  
The office was unusually warm today.

Streaks of sunlight bled in through the curtains and on to the various objects on his desk, creating an artistic play of light and dark. It was peaceful today and the soft scratch of pen against paper provided a strange lull of comfort.

Director Furudate placed the pen to the side, neatly stacking the files together. He was going to have to send it off by five-pm today, six the absolute latest. He sat back in his seat, stifling the beginnings of a sigh. He massaged his eyelids to soothe the sore dryness from the long hours of paperwork. _I need a holiday._

The soft knock on his door alerted him and he dropped his hand. “Yes, come in.” he called in a tired voice.

He opened his eyes to find Oikawa Tooru peeping his head in like a child. “Sir? Are you busy?”

The director waved him in, sitting back up. “No, no. Come in.”

The agent hesitated for a brief moment before he stepped in, closing the door behind him. He marched in, hands behind his back as he waited patiently for further instruction.

Director Furudate took in the sight of the swollen left eye and bruised cheek. He neatly folded his hands on top of the desk. “The mission was a success, I take it?” he asked politely.

Oikawa smiled, bowing his head lightly. “Yes, sir.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I could be better.”

“Well done on the first mission.” The director smiled sympathetically. “It’s always bumpy at first but I have confidence you. How’s the partnership been going?”

Oikawa’s eyes scrunched as his smile grew wry. “It’s.. been interesting. I’m actually here to discuss that with you.”  
He paused, hesitating slightly before he placed himself in the seat across from the other. His gaze dropped. “I think it’s best if we work separately.”

Director Furudate didn’t look surprised in the slightest. “And what makes you say that?”

“We’re not as compatible as I thought.”

“Have you discussed this with Hajime?"

“..No.”

“Then how do you know whether he agrees with your decision or not?”

Oikawa shot the other a disheartened look. “Sir, with all due respect, could you please cut the bullcrap? He hates my guts. You know that.”

“Ahh, yes,” The director at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Well, Hajime has always been the rowdy type. He just likes to play his cards close to his chest. I’m sure if you stick to it, he’ll warm up to you soon.”

Oikawa shook his head. “No. I can’t. I can’t work with someone who doesn’t even make an effort to see eye to eye. I’m sorry.”

“I see.” The director paused, deep in thought. He sat up, hands placed neatly on the desk. “Tooru, do you know where Hajime is right now?”

Oikawa blinked. “No,” he replied slowly. “We don’t hang out outside training.”

The agent saw the small flicker of expression, the miniscule twitch of the right brow.

Oikawa leaned in close, chest hovering against the edge of the table. He gazed up at the director.

“Did something happen to him?”

 

⚜ 

 

Iwaizumi was let off with a half-hearted warning at best. He supposed deep down they didn’t blame him. Afterall, it wasn’t his mistake here. He rolled his shoulders back, letting out a soft grunt. He hadn’t trained in two days and he could feel his body twitching to do something, anything.

He swung his duffle bag over his right shoulder and marched down the hallway. Maybe he should grab a quick bite before he starts training. Anything to get the rough, cardboard taste out of his mouth. Iwaizumi grimaced. The food here wasn’t exactly of gourmet standards. He turned the corner-

Only to hesitate in his tracks.

“What,” Iwaizumi blinked, dumbfounded. He pointed at the other. “What the hell are _you_ doing here?” he blurted.

Oikawa was in the common room, lounging in what had to be the lumpiest of couches, deeply immersed in a thick novel. He stared before casually resuming to his book.  
“I got detention.” He explained.

“Um. Yeah, I can _see_ that.” Iwaizumi replied. His eyes took in the sight of Oikawa’s dishevelled hair and the bruise which hadn't heal yet on his left cheek. “Why are you here?”

“I got in a fight.”

“With _who?”_

Oikawa placed his book down and glanced up, eyes locking with Iwaizumi’s. He kept his expression neutral. “What does it matter? I'm stuck here regardless, aren't I? And what about you? Why are _you_ here?”

Iwaizumi remained silent for a while. “Why do I get the feeling,” he asked slowly. “That you already know?”

The agent hummed noncommittedly and placed down his book. He sat there watching Iwaizumi with his arms crossed and one leg crossed over the other, the idle motion of one foot the only part of him that seemed alive for the moment.

“So,” Oikawa finally said. “It’s going to be like that, is it?”

Iwaizumi stared, mind still in somewhat shock. “Be like what?”

“You’re not going to say?”

“.. Say what?”

Oikawa’s eyes suddenly grew furious, dark as rainladen thunderclouds. “Say what? Really? _Say what?!”_ The agent let out a high-pitched scoff. “How about sharing the fact that you punched a god damn agent from the Fields Operations so hard he had to get stitches? Hm? How about we talk about that for a moment, _Hajime?”_

"So you did know."

"Well, no shit! Imagine my god damn surprise hearing it from the director himself! What were you _thinking?"_

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, brows furrowed as he shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t- _what do you mean you don’t know?!_ You literally almost lobbed the guy’s entire nose off!”

“Okay, _that,_ ” Iwaizumi pointed. “That is an exaggeration. I just ‘tilted’ it slightly to the right, okay?”

“Oh wow. _Wow_!” Oikawa snapped. “Well, thank god for that then! Just ‘tilted a man’s nose to the right’! Unbelievable.”

“He was pretty much asking for it!”

“Well, I’m pretty certain you must've misread his words or placed them out of context because there is no man who goes around asking to get punched in the nose!”

"Just-" Iwaizumi let out a frustrated growl. "I did it, okay? There? Happy? Now can you shut up about it, already?"

"No, I won't actually," Oikawa jumped up, brows furrowed in with anger. He confronted the other head-on. "What the hell is going on in your head for you to think it's okay to beat someone's damn face in so he-"

“ _Because he was sleeping!_ ” Iwaizumi yelled in a frustrated admission. “Terushima was _sleeping,_ okay? After the mission collected my rifle and went to check up on the Field Ops team. How can he have the fucking _audacity_ to sleep on duty during a C rank mission?! If he just did his _damn_ job I wouldn’t have had to risk not just _my_ life _but my partner’s too!”_

Oikawa stared in complete bewilderment. Then slapped the other straight across the face.

It was so unexpected and the sheer strength of it caused Iwaizumi to stumble back.  
The agent choked out in surprise and latched on to his cheek. “ _Aurgh_! You son of a- _christ_ , that fucking _hurt_!”

“Oh my god, I can't believe- holy shit!” Oikawa looked utterly mortified. He leapt to his side, frantically patting at his face. “I wasn’t- oh shit! _Iwa-chan, I’m sorry!”_

“Don’t _Iwa-chan_ me, you little prick!” Iwaizumi snapped, slapping away at the hands. “The hell was that for?!”

“I was just so angry I just- I wasn’t thinking!”

"You're crazy! Get the hell away from me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Oikawa wailed. He was stroking the other’s hair back in a mindless attempt to soothe him. “God, sometimes you piss the shit out of me and usually I can hold it down, but I just saw red and I wasn’t thinking and- my god, I can’t believe I just did that! This is why you shouldn’t keep things to yourself! Why didn’t you tell me any sooner?!”

“Because I was pissed as hell at you! Don’t touch me!” Iwaizumi shoved him away. He rolled his jaw around, nursing his cheek.

He could feel Oikawa watching him with that frustratingly dejected look.

“Does it hurt?”

Iwaizumi refused to look at him. “No.” He answered bluntly.

“Your entire left cheek looks swollen though.”

“So?”

“I can see my hand imprint too. It looks super tender-“

Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look. “Is there a reason why you're still here? Other than to point out the obvious?”

“I wanted to talk to you. About what happened before." The agent sounded timid, careful. His shoulders were hunched like he was anticipating blows, eyes set in a permanent wince. It was a complete contrast to the Oikawa he first met back at the office. He peered up at him through his dark lashes. "I was hoping we could talk about it with now that we've both had a chance to cool down."

Iwaizumi didn’t reply and his sudden calmness seemed to make the other twitchy.

"I-I thought about all the ways to approach you and talk to you about our last encounter." Oikawa continued. "But.. I didn’t come here to get angry at you. And slap you. Promise.” He added quickly at the sight of Iwaizumi’s sharpened eyes.

"I was thinking about what happened at the mission and what you said. I was furious, you know. Beyond furious." His eyes dropped and he shifted uncomfortably. "But the more I thought about it, the more upset I got."

Oikawa hesitated, seemed to struggle momentarily with some inner thoughts. “I kept talking about how we were partners," he said, tone very gentle. "But I didn't treat you like one.”  
His eyes shone with remorse. "I was too eager to prove myself to you and I ended putting you through all that, I'm sorry. I messed up. I hurt you."

Iwaizumi stared for a long time. He turned away, wiping his nose with the back of his palm. “It’s alright. My cheek doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I wasn’t talking about that.”

 _Of course I know that._ Iwaizumi sighed deeply. “Look, I think I just need some space-”

“Oh, right, right. Of course.” Oikawa shuffled back a fraction. “Sorry. I just- before I forget.”

Iwaizumi stared as the agent rummaged through his pocket to pull out a familiar object. Oikawa placed it carefully on the table and Iwaizumi blinked down at it. He glanced back up in question.

Oikawa shrugged, looking sheepish. “My parting gift,” he offered.

“Parting gift?”

“Because.. you know.” The agent fidgeted as he struggled to find the right words. “I talked to the director and he agreed to.. so we’re not… you know. Anymore.”

 _Oh._ Iwaizumi watched him before finally, he dropped his gaze. He picked it up gently.

“I just thought since it was a token from our first and last mission. I asked one of the girls from the evidence unit if I could keep it.”

“I don’t have an interest for guns,” Iwaizumi examined it carefully, tracing his index finger along the engraved steel barrel. Funny how he was being shot at by this small thing only a few days ago. “That’s more of Kuroo’s thing.”

“Oh.” Oikawa seemed to deflate again. “You're right, it was stupid, I’m being stupid. Sorry, I’ll just- ” He held his hand out. “Here, I’ll take it back-”

"What's it called?" Iwaizumi suddenly asked. He lightly shook the pistol.

"Oh, uh, it’s called MSP. Only sold in Russia, supposedly,” Oikawa explained.

“Hm." Iwaizumi flipped it over, admiring the sleek design. "It's.. snazzy. Thank you.” He tucked it in to a side pocket.

Oikawa looked conflicted for a brief moment, but it dispersed.  
“Hey, Iwaizumi.." Oikawa said quietly. He forced a small, wobbly smile. "I know we have had some patchy times.. but maybe in the future we could, you know, be friends instead? I mean, you don’t have to feel obliged or anything-”

It was all he managed until he felt the sharp, stinging impact of Iwaizumi’s palm striking his cheek. Oikawa let out a surprised squawk, immediately clutching on to his face. He snapped his head over at the other, eyes wide in shock and mouth hanging.

“That,” Iwaizumi pointed. “Was from earlier. Now we’re even. _"_  
He shook his hand lightly and sighed deeply. _"_ Oh _maaan,_ that felt __good."__

Oikawa was still staring at him with a hand pressed over his cheek.

Iwaizumi rolled his shoulders, eyeing him from the side. "I don't think I've ever met anyone as strange as you," he articulated in deep contemplation. "Especially one with such a suicidal mission tactic. Like that was some serious reckless shit you pulled back there."

Oikawa still looked thoroughly confused. "...It was."

"Completely crazy."

"...Yes..?"

"That is the first and last time you pull that kind of shit on me, got it? Don't ever do that to me again.”

“Yes- wait, what?” Oikawa's head jerked up.

Iwaizumi seemed casual, tugging his arms back for a quick stretch. "You heard me."

"What...?" Oikawa whispered. His eyes were glossed with a hint of hope. “What are you.. are you.. are we still-”

“Look, you either want to be my partner or you-“

“I-I do!” Oikawa stammered. “Very much so.”

Iwaizumi glanced over, sharp eyes drooped in a lazy stare. “Then it’s settled.”

Oikawa watched him searchingly, as though waiting for the other to change his mind. Upon finding nothing in the other’s expression, he finally sat back.  
His eyes were distant, and he gingerly rubbed at his red cheek. “Christ, that _does_ hurt.” He commented.

“Yeah, it does.”

There was a moment of evened silence. Oikawa picked up his book, still looking slightly dazed.

“Hey."

The agent blinked up.

Iwaizumi jerked his chin at the book. He glanced over to meet his eyes in a lazy stare. "What you reading?"

“Uh, Dune. It’s by Frank Herbert.”

“Oh. Any good?”

“It’s alright.”

"Okay." The lack of conversation dragged in to an awkward silence.  
Iwaizumi coughed.

“By the way,” he said, sounding slightly sheepish. He scratched the back of his head. “You don’t have to stay here. I only got two more days till I’m done. I’ll let you know when I’m out.”

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." Oikawa nodded slowly. “But I wasn't actually lying about detention. I'm stuck here too.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yep.”

“So you weren’t lying about the whole fighting thing?”

“Nope.”

Iwaizumi straightened his back, interest now peaked. “Seriously? Then who was it?”

Oikawa paused. He shrugged noncommittally but Iwaizumi could've sworn his eyes glinted with certain mischief. “Some punk-ass kid with poorly bleached hair and a tacky tongue piercing.”

The agent stared. “No way.”

“I had to get in here somehow! Apparently detention inhibits all visitors, partners included. I got in a lot of trouble of the director though. He was practically sobbing at the amount of paperwork he had to go through.”

“You literally yelled at me ten minutes ago for beating his ass in, you hypocrite!”

“I told you, I was angry!”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’re unbelievable. Did you at least manage to swing a good one at Sleeping Beauty?”

Oikawa was silent for awhile.

“I.. may have re-broken his nose.” he confessed with a sniff. “... And socked him in the nuts.”

Iwaizumi’s face was priceless. He gaped, mouth opening then closing like a fish out of water. Finally, he burst out laughing.

This was the first time Oikawa had ever seen the other laugh. His face was flushed a deep red and he threw his head back, cackling like a mad hyena. It was so contagious, even Oikawa couldn’t suppress his snort. The corners of his mouth flickered with the beginning of a smile.

Iwaizumi was wiping away tears from his eyes by the time he finally managed to tamper his laugh to an occasional hiccup. “You’re badshit insane, dude. Seriously mental.”

“What! Says the person who went on a shooting spree at our target! I honestly you’d lost your mind."

“Well, I knew what I was doing, alright? Besides, I had to save your sorry ass too, didn’t I? God knows how bad of a state you would’ve ended up if I didn’t come right then.”

Oikawa snorted loudly. “Wow, you _really_ going to play that card on me? Okay, fine. I’ll humour you. This ‘sorry ass’ is ever so _grateful_ that Iwa-chan was there to save the day.” The agent cradled his book close to his chest and dipped deeply in an exaggerated bow.

Iwaizumi shook his head despite his lips tugging in to a lopsided smile. “Smartass.”

He didn’t expect Oikawa to jump right in his personal space, face merely inches away from his.

“See? I knew it. I knew you couldn’t hide from me forever.” Oikawa looked down at him, his large caramel eyes shining under the artificial lights. “I knew there was a big heart hiding underneath that exterior."

That was the first time Iwaizumi felt it - it was small, barely noticeable but still there. The strange tug at his chest. Iwaizumi looked over at the other in stunned silence. Then he coughed.

The agent readjusted his dufflebag and began marching out.

“Where you going?” Oikawa called.

“Training centre.”

“.. There’s a training centre in detention?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Coping mechanism, I suppose. They want us ‘bad boys’ to vent out their anger.” He slung his small dufflebag over his shoulder, already making his way the door.

Oikawa’s brows rose. “Oh.” He nodded slowly, fingers flittering over the edge of his book. “Okay, then. I guess.. I’ll see you around…?”

Iwaizumi paused. He peered over his shoulder. “What, you’re not coming?”

Oikawa’s fingers stopped. He blinked, eyes wide with surprise. “Did you... did you want me to?” he asked cautiously.

“The training track gets boring after awhile.” Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes flashed with sudden challenge. “One-on-one matches help spice up the routine.”

Oikawa eyes glistened. He shook his head, lips tugging in to an amused smile. The agent jumped up, tossing the book aside. “Guess I have time for a round or two.”

“I’m going to kick your ass this time.”

“If you say so.”

“I _know_ so.”

“Keep talkin’ I’ll have you begging for mercy.”

Iwaizumi yawned mockingly as he strolled off, smiling at the soft patter behind which let him know his partner was right behind, tailing him as per usual.

**2 weeks later**

 

“Look Iwa-chan!  Look over here!”

“Wow, that’s great.”

“You’re not even looking!”

Iwaizumi let out a groan of despair. “If I look, will you leave me alone?”

“Yes, yes, promise. Okay, now look!” Oikawa pointed at the computer screen, a triumphant grin on his face. “I jumped up over a hundred ranks! Over a _hundred_!” he chirped with excitement.

“Wow, that’s great.”

“Is that all you have to say? Can't you, oh I don’t know, say something alittle less default-y?”

Iwaizumi fought the impeding urge to roll his eyes. “Okay, fine.” He leaned in, almond-shaped eyes staring directly in to the large toffee eyes. “Oikawa,” He murmured, voice softened down to a soothing rumble. “You did so well. You're so great, and just know that I'm proud of you, despite you almost getting ourselves _killed_ on our first missi- what?”

Oikawa was looking at him with a wide gaze, lips slightly parted in shock and cheeks dusted a light pink.

“You called me by my name.” He whispered. His mouth was beginning to curl in to a wide smile. “That was the first time you said my name."

Iwaizumi stared. “Well it wasn’t like I actually going to call you Rookie forever. Unless you prefer I stick to calling you that instead?”

Oikawa shook his head. He was smiling now, eyes averted and from here, Iwaizumi could make out each individual lash fanned over. Oikawa hummed lightly, looking back at the screen.  
“Let's see, where you are here? What rank are you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, eyes scanning up and down.

“I’m rank twelve.” Iwaizumi leaned in, chest brushing against the back of Oikawa’s head. He reached over, placing his hand over Oikawa’s, moving the cursor over to the top left, pointing at his name. “Over here,” Iwaizumi murmured. “I’m two successes away from outranking the next person. But my main goal is to overthrow Ushijima. He’s rank three.”

“Oh? I didn’t know there was that kind of competition even within the agency.”

“Well, not competition. Just a personal goal.”

“Interesting,” Oikawa smiled up at him. “Guess there’s still a lot I don’t know about you.”

Iwaizumi snorted. He clasped a rough hand over his shoulder and squeezed. “I prefer to keep it that way.”

“You know, the whole Mister Mysterious thing doesn’t really suit you.”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa leaned back, bumping his head playfully against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Sourpuss. So if Ushijima is rank three, then who is in front of him?”

“I don’t know.”

“Huh?” Oikawa craned his neck to peer up. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I mean I don’t know. They keep their names private. No one knows who it is. Cept the director, I suppose.”

“How can nobody know? Surely someone would’ve noted some unfamiliar faces within the centre?”

“No one knows who it is,” Iwaizumi repeated. “Maybe they do lurk about but there’s no one that I’ve noticed. Besides, there are a lot of reasons why people would want to hide their identities here; it's safer to separate work from your private life." But rumours have it the two share some intense rivalry, like an endless battle to outrank each other. It would be cool to meet them though,” Iwaizumi confessed, somewhat sheepishly. “Imagine what their training would be like.”

Oikawa crossed his arms, unimpressed. “Or perhaps it’s all just a myth and some dirty trick to motivate agents to try and reach for an unreachable goal.”  
He squawked at the rough nudge of his head.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Or perhaps you’re just a bitter rookie who should work on his own progress instead of calling out on others.”

Oikawa grinned up at him. “Guess I’ll have to do my best then.”  
His hair had flicked up in the back, looking completely out of place in his mop of perfect locks. His eyes were wide and ridiculously golden, framed by those stupidly long lashes; and up this close Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice the tiny golden flecks of colour which resided in the soft, hazel iris of his eyes.  


His heart skipped a beat.

Iwaizumi stared down at him, then huffed. He cuffed the other lightly on the head, causing him to whine in retaliation.  
“Obviously. I refused to be held down by my partner.” He spun on his heel, marching down the hallway.

“Then I guess it’s lucky you have such an experienced, talented agent as- wait, wait! Iwa-chan, don’t just walk off without me!” There was a frantic tapping of keys which Iwaizumi figured was Oikawa trying to log off the computer as quickly as he could. “Wait for me!”  
  
“Hell no. If you can’t keep up then don’t follow,” Iwaizumi called, fastening his pace. It didn’t matter anyway - Oikawa was going to track him down at the training centre anyway. He seemed to have a knack of seeking out Iwaizumi’s hideouts, despite how hard he tried.

 

_Everyone deserves a second chance._

 

 ⚜ 

 

aaaand to top it all off, **ANOTHER INCREDIBLE FAN ART BY MIRAI !!!!**

LOOK AT IT. LOOK AT THE AMAZING ARTISTRY GONE THROUGH THIS 。゜゜(´Ｏ｀)°゜。  
guys, she spoils me so much it's unbelievable. please spoil her too! you can find the art link [here](http://leurauxe.tumblr.com/post/143246217751/ofmeldingdays-iwaizumi-oikawa-began)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but lately alot of my fics are starting to bend to the angsty side -sweats- but I hope you guys enjoyed  
> Once again, a big thank you for all the wonderful comments and encouragements (๑❛ ᵕ ❛๑)  
> Thank you for the suggestion too!
> 
> P.S. Please let me know if you spot any errors or awkward phrases - I'm not quite happy with this so I may come back to redo a few scenes too

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other requests, don't hesitate to ask - I may take another billion years to write but I'll do my best ٩(๑`^´๑)۶
> 
> tumblr: http://leurauxe.tumblr.com


End file.
